


The Rooftop

by Capuchou



Series: Crystal's tales [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am so bad at this, I suppose, Just to be sure, Magnus Bane-centric, Not a romantic romantic relationship with the OC, Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, a bit of angst, post 2x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capuchou/pseuds/Capuchou
Summary: He knew it was just a matter of time before she found him. It was their place after all. They have spent so many nights on this rooftop, watching the city falling asleep or wakening, drinking, talking, healing broken hearts. It had became a tradition for them, meeting on the rooftop after a deception, a breakup, a death. It was their way to lick their wounds but it never became easier with time.





	The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Yes I also write, well I'm trying to would be more exact ahah.
> 
> I've began to write over a year ago. I've got the idea of this one shot after having read _The voice mail of Magnus Bane_ but never took time to finish it (like every other stuff I write). 2x18 semed like a good opportunity to dig it out, please forgive me.  
>  I still haven't watched the episode but I know more or less why and how they breakup, but I'm sorry if there are some incoherences.
> 
> This was betad by my amazing and lovely Lion (@MundaneLion), thank you so much sweetie <3
> 
> I also want to support my darling Bella (@Delveiryu18) for her moral support and her aesthetic advise. You can find the one I've made it for this on my twitter account (I'll link it as soon as I'll find how to do it, which I have no clue for now ahah).
> 
> I'll stop talking now. Enjoy !

The city had already awoken a few hours ago with the early birds, the bravest ones who wakes up when the night is still living. He watched them getting in their cars or heading to the subway station, still numbed by sleepiness. 

The last shades of orange of the sky had slowly faded, replaced by a bright blue. You could almost mistake it for a summer sky if it wasn't for the fresh air of the end of october.

The distant noises of the car traffic told him it was now the morning peak time. Billion of people on their way to face another day of their limited life, one day closer to their end. He stopped caring a long ago. 

He observed them more time he could remember. The owner of the bakery across the street always opened it at 6:30 am. How he managed to keep the same smile everyday since thirty years was a mystery for him. Today however he recognized it and he gasped at the realization. It was something so obvious and he missed it for three decades. 

He _used_ to stop caring.

Magnus closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the sun on his face. He tried not to let his thoughts wander. The pain was still too fresh for that, ripping his heart at every breath. His face came to mind before he could stop it. He was about to replay the scene when a horn blast saved him, taking him back to reality.

The city was never quiet, it was the perfect distraction. He loved it. He saw it change, year after year, century after century, but he never stopped loving it. 

He heard the sound of a portal opening behind him and sighed. His peace didn't last long. 

He knew it was just a matter of time before she found him. It was their place after all. They have spent so many nights on this rooftop, watching the city falling asleep or wakening, drinking, talking, healing broken hearts. It had became a tradition for them, meeting on the rooftop after a deception, a breakup, a death. It was their way to lick their wounds but it never became easier with time.

Magnus took a deep breath and waited. He prayed for a speech of what kind of an idiot he was and others stuff about happiness like he already received instead of a punch in the face like the last time. Well, it was a totally other type of situation but he wasn't sure anymore what to expect when it came to her. 

But Crystal did neither of that. She didn't speaking and stayed behind him for a while. He wasn’t sure if it was better that yelling or a punch. 

He finally heard her move but didn’t try to look at her, fixing his attention to the city. He felt her sit beside him, not to close and carefully letting him his personal space. They were so much alike sometimes. 

She troped two glasses and a bottle between them. He couldn't stop his smile.

"I think I need something stronger than wine honey" he said, still avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to met her look.

"I know" she answered with a soft voice, "but this is Paris at dawn, anything else will be simply rude." She said it like it was an evidence and Magnus couldn’t disagree. 

Crystal took the bottle and opened it with a snap of her fingers. She poured the red liquid into the two glasses but didn't give his to Magnus. She put it exactly where it had been seconds ago, giving him the choice to take it or not.

He finally looked at her. 

He was taken aback by how peaceful she seemed. She had her glass in hand and her eyes were closed. She had slightly raised head to catch the sun. Even with the knitted sweater she wore, you could see her chest rising at every breath. Her curly hair were held in a messy bun as usual and a few strands were falling on her face. She wasn’t wearing any make-up which would have normally pull the attention on her beautiful green eyes. With them being closed, it was the freckles on her nose that were brought out. The only visible piece of jewelry were the pearls on hers ears, their ivory matching the wool of her sweater. Magnus smiled, they couldn’t be more opposed.

He took his glass and she smiled without opening her eyes. He opened his mouth but nothing came. He couldn't. Putting words on it will be worse, make it real and he didn’t want to face it yet. But Crystal was here, waiting for him to explain. He didn’t call her so she must had learnt about it from someone, probably Isabelle. She must have not taken well to not hear it from him. 

"I don't want to talk about it" he finally said, not getting his eyes off of the red liquid in his glass.

"I know." 

He raised his head in surprise. If he didn’t know her so well he wouldn’t be able to tell she was holding back to roll her eyes. She put her glass aside and turned to face him. 

"I'm not here to talk Magnus.”

Her voice was so gentle, so were her eyes. There was no sign of judgment or anger, or pity. They were looking at him with sincerity and tenderness. Magnus nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I'm here because I don't want you to be alone right now." 

Her tone didn’t reveal it but she was worried, he could feel it. She stopped and looked at him. He saw that she wasn’t done and wanted to add something. He waited.

"But if you prefer to be, I understand. I will go if you want me to." A smile started playing at the corners of her lips and he knew what it meant. He was impressed that he didn’t see mischief in her eyes, she’d gotten better. 

"But if I leave, I’ll take the wine with me because there is no way that I would let you finish a bottle of a 1939 Chateau Lafite Rothschild alone."

Magnus gasped and look at the glass in his hand “You didn't !”

“Oh I totally did.” There was definitely a mischief in her eyes now, and she was more than grinning.

“His ghost will haunt you for that, you know.” 

“Oh I’m counting on it. Plus, it would be a shame to let a bottle like this untouched.” That’s Magnus couldn’t contest. He couldn’t remember the number of times he tried to persuade him to open it but there weren’t situations _“exceptional enough”_ to justify it according to his dear friend. The thought of stealing it had tempted him more than once but the amount of spells that Ragnord had placed over his wine cellar was absolutely ridiculous. He wondered how Crystal got in there.

"Well” He looked last time at the promising red liquid then raised his glass “I’m certainly not letting something this good go so I guess you can stay. Don't think I will make the same mistake and let _you_ drink it alone !" 

She laughed. “Alcohol first. So typical of you Magnus.”  
He chuckled and for an instant, he forgot. He only saw her, her beautiful smile, her laugh, her kindness. It was so good to have her back in his life after so many years. She had been so lost, so closed for so long.

_One_ second.

It was all it took. One second.

One second he was thinking about Crystal and how she had came back to life. One second later he was thinking of him, how he also had changed, how he opened himself and how Magnus loved his smile too.

Crystal picked up instantly the change of thoughts in his eyes. She saw the amusement disappear to be replaced by pain and her smile faded too. 

"Magnus” Her voice was even softer than before. He didn’t look at her and focus on the glass in his hands, it’s weight, the contrast between the deep red and the transparency of the glass. “I'm here because I love you and because no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you as you have always been there for me". 

Magnus felt the tears coming and closed his eyes. A few weeks ago he didn’t think it would have been possible to hear her saying the words they’d said so many times. A few weeks ago he wouldn’t have though his heart could be broken again. 

"Hey" she whispered. He felt her taking the glass out of his hands and wiped away the tears from his cheek. Then she hugged him, he buried his head on her shoulder and cried. 

They didn't talk. They drank and watched the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have to apologize but I'm not really sure ...
> 
> I've invented Crystal as soon as season 1 ended, so it's been a while. I have a lot of stories about her, I just suck at writing them. I'm working on them tho, so let's hope you could read it one day.
> 
> I've kept Crystal for myself until now, but will be more than happy to discut about her with you if you want to know more about her. You can find me for that on twitter: @capucinedrawing


End file.
